


Wet From Rain

by flickawhip



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire comes home wet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet From Rain

“Honey, you’re soaking…”

“Not in the fun way…”

Karen can’t help her laugh even as she moves to help Claire peel off the coat that is clinging to her body, moving to fetch the woman several towels even as Claire begins to strip off. Neither of them had meant to fall into this relationship, but it works. Karen takes comfort in Claire’s snark and Claire loves to make her smile. 

Claire, it seems, is happiest when she is needed, and Karen does need her. She always has and she knows she always will, even when she can’t quite understand why.


End file.
